vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
1/6 -out of the gravity-
[[Archivo:20838722_p0.jpg|thumb|250px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Tarou.]] 1/6 -out of the gravity-''' es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 7 de mayo de 2009 y actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo. Ha sido utilizada en los conciertos de Hatsune Miku en Los Angeles (USA). '''Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: OdoP Ilustración: Tarou *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *L-i-n-K *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *Alternation No. 3 *Hatsune Miku Project mirai Complete Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA F- *Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2 Letras *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por marvelangga. *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor, informanos. Kanji= いつか重力のクサリを 断ち切り君を連れてサテライト 君を探してあの街へ さ迷い歩いた夜の道 受話器越しに聞こえた声が なぜか　とても　気になったの 見つけた君は赤い瞳 何事もないフリはナシにして 黒い沼に沈む君を放っておくわけにはいかない いつか重力のクサリを解き放ち 宇宙へ飛ぶサテライト そこに行けば体の重さも1/6 君が抱えてる悲しみが 少しでも軽くなればそれでいい いつかそこに君を連れていくよ 重力の外へ 宇宙旅行は無理ですが 物理的に高い所へ 色々考えてみた結果 目指すは港の赤い塔 走ってきたフリして 胸の鼓動の速さを隠してみたの 今日は君の手を救い上げる権利をもらうよ 軌道エレベータのように 雲を抜けて昇るよサテライト 300メートル昇れば少しは軽くなるかもね つまり子供ダマシだけれど 意味が少しでも伝わればいい 地上よりも上に連れていきたいの 重力の外へ 見え隠れしてる気持ちは 多分バレているんだろうけれど 今はそれ以上　君を救いたいエゴイズム 太陽の力を借りて 白く輝いているお月様 同じように頼ってくれませんか？ いつか重力のクサリを断ち切り 君を連れてサテライト 辛いコトや悲しいコトも全部 1/6 宇宙船はまだ先だけれど そこに辿りつけるまでの間 僕の左手を握っててくれますか？ いつか重力の外へ連れていくよ out of the gravity |-| Romaji= itsuka juuryoku no kusari o tachikiri kimi o tsurete sateraito kimi o sagashite ano machi e samayoi aruita yoru no michi juwaki goshi ni kikoeta koe ga naze ka totemo ki ni natta no mitsuketa kimi wa akai hitomi nanigoto mo nai furi wa nashi ni shite kuroi numa ni shizumu kimi o houtte oku wake ni wa ikanai itsuka juuryoku no kusari o tokihanachi sora e tobu sateraito soko ni ikeba karada no omosa mo roppun no ichi kimi ga kakaeteru kanashimi ga sukoshi demo karukunareba sore de ii itsuka soko ni kimi o tsureteyuku yo juuryoku no soto e uchuuryokou wa muri desu ga butsuriteki ni takai tokoro e iroiro kangaetemita kekka mezasu wa minato no akai tou hashittekita furishite mune no kodou no hayasa o kakushitemita no kyou wa kimi no te o sukui ageru kenri o morau yo kidou erebeeta no you ni kumo o nukete noboru yo sateraito san-hyaku meetoru noboreba sukoshi wa karukunaru kamo ne tsumari kodomo damashi da keredo imi ga sukoshi demo tsutawareba ii chijou yori mo ue ni tsureteikitai no juuryoku no soto e miegakureshiteru kimochi wa tabun bareteirundarou keredo ima wa sore ijou kimi o sukuitai egoizumu taiyou no chikara o karite shiroku kagayaiteiru o-tsukisama onaji you ni tayottekuremasen ka? itsuka juuryoku no kusari o tachikiri kimi o tsurete sateraito tsurai koto ya kanashii koto mo zenbu roppun no ichi uchuusen wa mada saki da keredo soko ni tadoritsukeru made no aida boku no hidarite o nigittetekuremasu ka? itsuka juuryoku no soto e tsureteyuku yo out of the gravity |-| Español= Algún día, romperé la cadena de la gravedad y te llevaré hacia el satélite... Buscándote por esos lugares Caminé divagando por la calle de noche La voz que escuché por el radio Por qué fue que me preocupó? Cuando te encontré, tus ojos estaban rojos No finjas que no era nada lo que te sucedía No hay manera de que yo pueda dejar que te hundas en un oscuro pantano... Algún día, te liberaré de las cadenas de la gravedad y volaremos más allá del cielo alrededor del satélite Si vamos hacia allá, la carga de nuestros cuerpos serán 1/6 La soledad que llevabas en tu rostro Si pudiera disminuirla un poco seria suficiente Algún día, te llevaré ahí, fuera de la gravedad. Un viaje espacial por ahora nos es imposible Entonces iremos a un lugar físicamente distante He pensado muchas cosas resultantes Como verte en la torre roja del muelle Saliste corriendo, fingiendo, Intentando ocultar que tu corazón latía rápidamente Hoy, dame la libertad de tomar tus manos De igual manera que un elevador en órbita. Iremos mas allá que las nubes, ascendiendo al satélite. Si pudiéramos ir más allá de 300m, deberíamos ser más ligeros, no crees? Después de todo esto sólo es un truco infantil Pero aún así tiene un significado que debes conocer Quiero llevarte a mayor altura que el suelo fuera de la gravedad... Estos sentimientos que van y vuelven Pero aún así están siendo expuestos, de todos modos Este egoísmo quiere salvarte más que nada más Tomando el poder del sol, La luna resplandece brillantemente ¿Podría yo ayudarte de igual manera? Algún día, te liberaré de las cadenas de la gravedad y te llevaré hasta el satélite El dolor, la soledad y todo, Serán 1/6 Aunque no dispondremos de una nave espacial hasta mucho después Mientras hagamos nuestro camino hacia allá, ¿Podrías sujetar mi mano izquierda?... Algún día, te llevare fuera de la gravedad Fuera de la gravedad... Versiones Sucesivas - genesis mix - thumb|230px|Portada del álbum. Para el álbum "EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogenesis feat. Hatsune Miku", el autor realizó un remix de la canción. A diferencia de las otras versiones, esta no ha sido publicada en Nicovideo y/o YouTube. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: OdoP Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogenesis feat. Hatsune Miku Galería Mirai_2_costume_-_1_6.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Project mirai 2. Out_of_the_gravity_PDArcadeFT_module.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009 Categoría:Canciones Legendarias